Still Growing
by Raburinna
Summary: Taruto's been worrying about his height lately... Oneshot, kinda cute, edited.


'Still Growing';  
written by Rinna.

"You're not _that_ short, Tart. Just chill, okay? All you ever do is complain about your height, geeze."

I glared at him, narrowing my eyes and trying not to stick out my tongue. I was grown up now, I could handle it.  
"Shut _up_, Kish. My clothes are getting smaller and smaller, you know. I'll have to get knew ones again, really soon, so shut up!"

My friend(or so he called himself) rolled his eyes. "You're really lame, you know that?" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo! Pai! Get over here and teach this runt a lesson in being not lame!" he called, smirking at me.

I arched an eyebrow. "You realize how stupid that sounded? -Hey! If I'm not short, stop calling me a runt!" I said, turning red.

"Taruto, settle down. You're acting like a little child," Pai said from behind me. I flinched(that guy can really sneak up on you) and whirled on him.

"You shut up, too! You're always taking his- _Kisshu's_- side! My clothes are too small and I bet if you ever felt anything you'd be laughing at me!" I shrieked, voice dangerously close to being girly. At the moment, though, I really didn't care. I'd always known that I was kind of short, but when we'd been on Earth two years ago, _she'd_ said something that made me feel absolutely tiny...

"Oh," Kis(s)h(u) sneered. "So that's it, huh, _Taruto_? You know, you're even more of an idiot than I am. Dang."

"Shut up," I said again, though this time it was half-heartedly and I had to look away from him. Kish and I barely ever called each other by our actual names; it was always Kish and Tart, not Kisshu and Taruto. But... but hey, it was his fault anyway, calling me runt!

Pai sighed in that gosh-you're-immature-'cause-I'm-so-much-older-than-you way that he has. "Taruto, what is it now? Your tantrums are frightfully tiring... I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd act your age for once," he said(trying to sound superior!).

"Yeah, you'd better be scared! I'll beat you down!" I shouted, launching myself a few feet in the air. (What? He said the word 'frightfully'! I misunderstood, is all!)

He and Kish both sighed.

"Tar-" Kish looked at me. "_Taruto_ is whining like a little _baby_ because he thinks he's short," he said. Pai opened his mouth, probably to agree in some buttheaded way.  
"Because his _clothes_ too are small," Kish said quickly, rolling his eyes. Pai's head jerked back a bit. He looked at me.

"Taruto."

"Yeah, what of it?!"

"_Taruto_."

I sulkily looked over at Pai. His head was tilted slightly.

"You're growing, Taruto. That's why your clothes are small. Not because _you_ are, because you _were_, and you're taller now." My eyes widened a little.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"Yeah," Kish said(not mockingly!!). My face heated, but only a little bit. (I was still growing, so I could handle it.) "Let's go get you some big guy clothes, huh, Tart?"

"Yeah, okay, Kish," I said, nodding. My face was pink, I'll bet.

Pai just shook his head and sent himself out of the room.  
Kish looked to where Pai had been and said softly, "Earth girls grow faster than boys, at that age. I'll bet you're taller than her now." My eyes went wide and my head whipped sharply to the left to stare at Kish. My face was definitely red, now. "I'll meet you outside," Kish said, and sent himself out as well.

I inhaled, slightly shakily.

"_Hey, I'm a little bit taller, no da!!_" Her voice still rang in my mind. I shook my head, smirking slightly.

I was growing up. I could handle it.

(owari)

A Note from the Rin;

I thought the idea of Kisshu and Taruto calling each other Kish and Tart as a nickname thing was cute, so that's what I did. Ha!

This was edited just for Musa Rox, because it confused her greatly(which is bad!) and because she's such a nice person! (which is very, very good!) I tried to split it up better for you, Musa!

I hope that format's a bit better... I wasn't exactly sure how to break it up! I suppose I should go fix the others as well, ne? Nn!


End file.
